<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk Delivery Service by Alaner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696536">Milk Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaner/pseuds/Alaner'>Alaner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Single Parents, Teasing, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaner/pseuds/Alaner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who he was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He hurriedly wiped his hands and rushed to answer it. His heart was beating fast. He swallowed thickly when his hands wrapped around the door handle. He knew who he was expecting.</p><p>“You forgot to put the bottles out again,” the delivery guy---Axl--- Izzy learnt his name just a few days ago. He’s ginger hair fell to his shoulders, framing his face, unlike Izzy’s short, brown ones. Izzy blushed when he saw Axl raising an eyebrow, he’s been staring too much.<br/>
“Sorry,” Izzy stumbled a bit, biting his lips, “just a moment, I’ll get them for you.”</p><p>Izzy shuffled back into the kitchen, taking his time fumbling around for the empty bottles of milk. He chanced a glance outside into the doorway. Axl was still patiently waiting, Izzy couldn’t help but wonder why he still looked so damn hot in those ridiculous delivery costumes. He found a basket and carefully arranged the bottles in them. Maybe next time Axl would lose his patience and finally ask if he could come in and have a seat. </p><p>“Sorry for the wait,” Izzy mumbled, bringing the bottles to Axl, their fingers touched during the exchange, and Izzy shuddered a little---Axl’s long fingers brushed along his wrists---he could see the tattoos peeking out under his sleeves--- lingering long enough to make him look up. Axl averted his gaze though, arranging the basket under his arms and bent down to pick up the neatly piled bottles of milk. “Careful,” his strong came up to grip around Izzy’s wrist, helping him to lift the weight, when Izzy was too lost in his thoughts and stumbling a little under the unexpected weight. He was surely blushing now, he only hopes that it’s not too obvious. Izzy almost whined embarrassedly at the lost of the warmth pressing against him. Axl turned around, ready to leave, when Izzy suddenly called out, ”Axl------”</p><p>A loud crash came from upstairs, immediately followed by a child’s crying. Izzy cursed under his breath---perfect timing. He huffed out a sigh and looked at Axl apologizingly---“Never mind, I’m sorry, I was just---” His words faltered when Axl suddenly stepped towards him---far too close, closer then they have ever been--- putting a hand on his shoulder, slightly rubbing on the tense muscles. “It’s okay, maybe next time? ” He withdraws quickly after that, ruffling Izzy’s hair a bit. Izzy stood on his doorsteps, staring as Axl turned and left. He was definitely going to invite him in next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izzy’s been waiting for him.<br/>He wakes up every morning unsatisfied and yearning for more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy’s been waiting for him.<br/>
In the morning he keeps himself busy by doing the laundries, keeping everything clean and organized in the house, feeding himself and the kid. Sometimes he would do nothing at all, fiddling with the empty milk bottles, thinking about Axl. At night he tucks his child back into bed and silently goes into his bedroom. He masturbates to the thought of Axl’s fingers on his neck, warm, feather like. He presses his face into the cushions, muffling his moans, not wanting to wake the child up. He wakes up every morning unsatisfied and yearning for more.</p><p>When the doorbells rang Izzy was sitting on the couch with the basket full of empty bottles in his lap, nervously biting his lips. Axl was surprised that he answered the door so fast this time. “Is everything alright?” Izzy jumped a little at his question, realizing he was staring too much. “I’m fine.” He ran his hands through his hair, a little frustrated. “It’s just---I was thinking---”He looked up stared into Axl’s eyes. His thoughts were a mess, all jumbled together, he did not quite comprehend what happened---He took a step closer and when Axl didn’t back away quickly pressed their lips together. He didn’t care for once---Axl could push him away, look at him with disgust on his face, never come back ever again, though it pained him merely to think about it---but Axl pushed into the kiss with equal eagerness, his fingers coming up to grip his neck, pressing him even closer. Axl bit on his lips, trying to nudge his lips open, and he obeyed willingly, giving him full access. </p><p>Izzy was already slightly hard when they pulled away. Axl’s fingers were still griping firmly on his nape, the steady pressure making his knees weak. He slowly went down on his knees, guiding Axl’s hands to cup his face. Axl’s breath quickened, realizing what he was going to do. Izzy nuzzled into Axl’s thighs, he must be going crazy---they were standing in the doorway, the door closed in a hurry behind them, still leaving a gap, it’s not to say that one of his neighbors would suddenly turn on his doorstep to say hello, but the risk was still there. Fuck, he was honestly just thinking about inviting Axl in for a while, maybe chat a little and get to know each other better---not that he was complaining about the current situation. He stared up from his position on the ground and whispered, ”Is this okay?” Axl hummed in appreciation, his thumb rubbing circles on his face, pressing him closer, encouraging him to go on.</p><p>Izzy reached up with fumbling hands to open the zip. He gave a tentative lick on the tip of Axl’s cock before looking up again and swallowing the whole length. Axl’s grip in his hair tightened painfully as he hissed in pleasure. Izzy choked a little on Axl’s cock, his eyes watered trying to suppress his gag reflex, all the while carefully keeping his teeth away. He reached up and touched Axl’s wrists, urging him to go on. Axl looked down at him, those long ginger hair falling down from his shoulders, framing his face. Izzy moaned when Axl brushed his fingers across his cheeks, and without warning, started to thrust into his mouth, fucking his face. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down his face, but Izzy tried his best to open his eyes, not wanting to break their eye contact. Both of them didn’t try to hold back. Everything around them was in a frenzy. Axl came with a shout and Izzy pressed himself forward when Axl tried to pull out, eagerly sucking every drip of him. Axl’s fingers tensed in his hair, pulling on the threads. He pulled Izzy up messily and crushed their lips together again, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. Izzy was still painfully hard, he pressed the to of them closer together, trying to get more friction. Axl reached down and rubbed him through his trousers, quickly tipping him over the edge. He came messily into his pants, moaning into Axl’s shoulders. </p><p>When the phone rang in the kitchen both of them jumped in surprise. Izzy pulled away from Axl and ran his fingers through his hair shakily. ”Fuck, I’m sorry, I have to get this---”. Axl tapped on his shoulders lightly, silencing his ramblings with another kiss. “It’s alright,” he started to arrange his clothing, trying to look decent as possible. “I’ll see you next week?” And with a pat on Izzy’s hair he turned around and left, leaving Izzy standing in the doorway, dumbly listening to the faltering of his footsteps. It was not until the ringing stopped that he realized he was still staring, and with a curse he made his way back to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay---</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Axl arrives on his doorsteps next week, Izzy reached out and stopped him from leaving. “Come in and have a drink? I mean, this is your last stop today? If you don’t mind---”,Izzy cursed himself for his rambling. What was he even thinking? </p><p>Axl looked at him for a moment, surprised by his offer. Maybe not everyone invites their milk delivery guy in for a drink. “Yes, this is my last stop today,” Axl paused a little bit, searching for his eyes, “If it’s okay?” Izzy stepped aside to let him in, closing the door and following Axl closely, staring at the muscles flexing on his back through the uniform.</p><p>Izzy remembered the last time they met when he was so eager he just dropped down on his knees in the hallway, with the door wide open for everyone to see. He finished himself off in a frenzy after Axl left, biting his sleeves to stifle his moans, still turned on from what happened and yearning for more. He couldn’t stop himself when he invited Axl in. They might not even talk about their last encounter. They could share a couple of drinks and smoke a little, maybe? Izzy’s been alone for quite a while, and he’s itching for human contact, to just have someone around for a while. Having Axl here with him in the house calms him down.</p><p>Izzy lead Axl into the small living room, gesturing awkwardly at the sofa, covered in piles of clothes and magazine, ”Sorry it’s a mess… Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go grab some drinks for us. ” </p><p>Izzy came back from the kitchen with a pack of beer, feeling oddly nervous. He opened a can for Axl, helped himself to another one and planted himself next to the man. The sofa squished and sank down a bit, bringing him closer to Axl than he thought. Izzy gulped down his beer, trying not to think about how he would rather be in Axl’s lap now other than just sitting beside him. “So, last time, on your hallway,” Izzy nearly choked when Axl spoke unexpectedly, he wiped his hands on his trousers nervously, meeting Axl’s eyes. “You were quite good,” Axl reached up and brushed pieces of his messy brown hair behind his neck, leaving his hand holding a bit on Izzy’s neck, a welcoming pressure. “I was thinking, since you invited me in, maybe you’re wanting something more?” “Fuck,” Izzy moaned defeatedly and reached out to tangle his hands in Axl’s ginger hair, pulling him closer. He mouthed at Axl’s throat, and the grip on his neck tightened in response. “Yes, please, just---” He groaned when Axl nibbled on his ears, his warm hands reaching under the hem of his shirt. “Fuck, just---” he maneuvered himself into Axl’s lap with a huff, and Axl’s hands immediately wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. Izzy cupped Axl’s face in his hands, panting a little, he brought their lips together, pressing even closer to Axl. Axl bit on his lips, he tongue pushing a little, urging him to open up. Izzy moaned uncontrollably when Axl’s hands pressed along his back, reaching up to tangle in his hair.</p><p>“Dad!” A shriek from upstairs startled them both to a halt. Izzy ran his fingers through his hair shakily, still hot all over. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I need to---, we can’t do it here---” He moved himself off Axl, the missing body heat already making him want to press close again. “I’m sorry, I need to check on the kid, just---”, he gestured around, ”Stay, please, wait for me?” Axl was equally flustered, his hair a mess were Izzy stuck his hands into just a minute ago. Izzy sighed frustratedly and hurried up the stairs, not waiting to hear his reply, hoping and hoping that Axl would still be there when he came back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy came uncontrollably when Axl finally put his dick inside him. He was already so close to the edge when Axl fingered him loose and slick. It’s been quite a while since he got laid, and he was over sensitive all over. How long has it been since anyone got so close with him? </p><p>His shouts were muffled by Axl’s hand over his mouth, so instead he sucked on those long fingers pressed messily into his mouth, pushing against his tongue.</p><p> “You said you needed to be quiet,” Axl’s breath was hot on his neck, ghosting over his skin,” The kid, upstairs, remember? ”</p><p> Izzy pressed himself further into the mattress, spitting out Axl’s fingers, squishing them under his face. Fuck, he needs to hold his voice. He turned his face towards the door, squinting to see in the dark for the hundredth time if he remembered to at least lock the door to the guest room. He doesn’t want the kid to be awake again, poking his head into places he definitely shouldn’t be. </p><p>Axl’s grip on his neck tightened warningly as he started thrusting inside him, and Izzy jerked under his grip, hissing at the contract. Almost every thing’s too much for him, his skin was itching from the heat, his mind still in a post orgasm haze. Axl pressed his face snugly against his back, mouthing along his spine, his long hair tickling Izzy’s skin, making him squirm and pant. He groaned loudly when Axl gripped his softened dick, trying to jerk away from his touch. He couldn’t d stand it, his vision is blurring in front of him, every touch feels hyper sensitive on his burning skin, it hurts, but in a good way and he could feel himself hardened up again painfully in Axl’s fist. </p><p>“Shhhh, try to keep your voice down…”, </p><p>Izzy didn’t realize he was biting the sheets so hard until his jaw aches. His back hurts from where Axl is gripping so hard he’s sure to leave bruises tomorrow. His face must be a mess by now, blotchy red eyes and tears and saliva making the sheets wet and messy. He yelped when Axl pulled his hair and yanked him backwards, mushing their mouth together. Izzy’s back strained painfully from the awkward position, his sculp burning from Axl’s grip. Axl licked into his mouth, pushing in hastily, biting his lips. When he let go Izzy immediately curled into the sheets, Axl’s thrusts making him jerk and moan. He’s rock hard by now, but still too sensitive to cum again. He reaches back blindly for Axl, pressing him closer, meeting his movements, trying desperately to relieve himself. Axl batted his hands away and reached for his cock again, jerking him hard and fast along. The friction was just too much for him, Izzy thrusted violently under Axl, not sure if he wants Axl to let go or just get him off. </p><p>“Come on,” Axl panted into his shoulders, pushing strands of his hair behind his eyes, kissing along his jaw, “think you can cum again? ” Izzy tightened around Axl uncontrollably, shivers ran down his spine, and that’s what brought Axl over, he bit hard into Izzy’s shoulder, panting and cuming inside him. His grip around Izzy’s dick never faltered as his muscles flex and relax, still stroking him hard and fast, pushing Izzy to his orgasm. The second time he came he felt dizzy and hot all over, he could barely open his eyes. The sheets were ruined for sure, crumpled under their tangled bodies. </p><p>Izzy feels himself falling to the verge of sleep, though he somehow still remembered that he should get up. He struggles to untangle himself, despite of Axl’s unapproved grumbles. Izzy fumbled towards the wardrobe, blurrily trying to find something decent enough to cover himself up. </p><p>“I’ll get us something to clean up a bit”, he mumbled as he finally worked open the door, he’s not even sure if Axl heard him or if he did get the words out of his barely functioning brain, and stumbled into the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been doing this for a while, even developed a new routine. Axl would arrive a day earlier than usual, and stay for the night. Having a kid at home means that they couldn’t just have crazy sex wherever or whenever they like, so sometimes they just enjoy the company of each other. Izzy doesn’t know if he could count this as dating. He’s not even sure what kind of relationship they’re in. One night stands don’t usually come to your house and share meals with you and sleep in your guest room(and sometimes in your room). He introduced Axl as “a friend who’s having a sleep over sometimes”, and was quite relieved when the child didn’t protest or come up with even more awkward questions. He’s over at his friends now though, leaving the house to him with Axl. Izzy’s in the kitchen, trying to make something for dinner. Axl offered to help as always, but mostly he was just sitting at the counter, occasionally passing things over to him, with a cigarette in his mouth. He’s not smoking though, just biting the edges and fumbling with it a bit. </p><p>There was a sigh behind him and Izzy almost sliced his palm open when Axl pressed into his space, pressing him into the counter. “Go on, I won’t bother you.” Axl mouthed at his neck, his warm hands sneaking under Izzy’s shirt, gripping him around the waist. Fuck, there was no possibility that he was gonna get anything chopped without losing some of his fingers, with Axl pressed so close to him. “Just a while, maybe? If I could just get things finished…”, his words are a bit unsteady. “Kid’s out, ” Axl pressed his lips to Izzy’s ear, “don’t want to waste the opportunity”, Izzy shuddered when Axl palmed him over his pants, Axl’s obvious hard-on pressing between his thighs. “Fuck, fuck, let me put away these first…”, he barely managed to set the knife away on the counter when Axl turned him around and hitched him up onto the table in the small kitchen. Izzy opened his knees and Axl immediately crowded into his space, pulling him down for a kiss.  </p><p>They shrugged out of their clothes in a hurry, fumbling with each other’s belt. Izzy moaned when Axl gripped his dick, pumping his fist and thumbing at his slit. “Stick your finger in my ass,” Izzy panted, already achingly hard, “Please, Axl, just---” Axl let go and pressed Izzy flat on the table, the cold wooden surface making Izzy shudder all over. He shoved his spit slick fingers into Izzy without hesitation, and Izzy buckled under his touch, his knees jerking uncontrollably. Izzy fumbled around on the table, gripping onto the edges when Axl pulled him closer by his hips. </p><p>When Axl finally pushed in Izzy had to squeeze himself so hard at the base of his cock to not just cum from the sweet sensation of being filled up. He’s been getting sex quite often now since Axl’s around, but he just couldn’t get enough of this. Axl was pressed close to him, his grip around his waist hard enough to leave bruises. The angle was just right, and he lets out a strangled noise when Axl hit his sweet spot, unable to stop himself from arching into his touch, pleading for more fiction.</p><p>Axl pulls out of his body and shoves in back again, Izzy bit hard onto his lips to stifle his moan, but soon realized he doesn’t need to keep his voice down tonight. His breath hitched when Axl pushed in a little too roughly, the pain of the stretch mixing up with pleasure until it’s hard to separate the two sensations. He reached down to touch himself, just closing his fist around his dick loosely, letting Axl press him harder onto the flat surface, his mind a blurry haze of pleasure. Axl comes first, Izzy could feel the grip around his hips tighten up, nails pressing into his flesh. Axl collapsed heavily onto his back, panting and reaching down to grip his cock, pumping his fist and quickly pushing Izzy over the edge. He came all over the table, Axl’s hands still stroking his over sensitive dick, his own cum sticking uncomfortably on his belly.</p><p>They stayed tangled on the table for a while, before Izzy finally caught his breath and pushed up, dislodging Axl from where he was still putting his whole weight onto Izzy. Izzy stared at the mess across the table and groaned. There’s no way they’ll be having dinner on this table tonight, not even he cleaned it thoroughly. “Pizza night, maybe?” He called back to Axl, who was already reaching for a cloth to clean the both of them up. “I’ll just go order it after we cleaned this mess up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>